Happy
Happy ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, 100, und wird von April, Blaine, Holly, Mercedes und Will mit den Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. Sie feiern damit Hollys Rückkehr, die auf diesen Song besteht, meinend, dass sie nicht in der Vergangenheit lebt, sprich keine performten Songs neu erfindet, wie es die Wochenaufgabe ist, sondern nach vorne blickt und einen neuen Song performt. Das Original stammt von Pharell Williams aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Ich - Einfach Unverbesserlich 2" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Holly: It might seem crazy what I’m 'bout to say Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space With the air like 'I don’t care,' baby by the way, huh! Holly mit April und Will (Absolventen und New Directions): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do Holly (Blaine): Here come bad news, talking this and that (Here come bad news, talking this and that!) Give me all you got, don’t hold back (Don't hold it back!) Well (mit Blaine: I should probably warn you; I’ll be just fine!) No offense to you, don’t waste your time (I won't waste my time!) Here’s why Holly mit April und Will (Absolventen, New Directions, April und Will): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do Holly (Absolventen , New Directions, April und Will): (Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy) Bring me down, your love is too high (Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy) Bring me down, (mit Absolventen, New Directions, April und Will: I said I tell you now) (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, your love is too high (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Happy, happy) Bring me down (mit Absolventen, New Directions, April und Will: I said) Holly mit April und Will (Absolventen, New Directions): (Cause I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like that’s what you wanna do (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I’m happy) (mit Blaine: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (Blaine mit Absolventen, New Directions, April and Will: Hey, hey, hey!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like (mit Blaine: that’s what you wanna do!) (Blaine: Woo, yeah!) Holly (Absolventen, New Directions, April und Will): (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Mercedes: Bring me down!) (Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, (Mercedes: Oooh) your love is too high (Happy, happy, happy, happy) (mit Mercedes: Bring me down), can't nothing (Happy, happy, happy, happy) (Mercedes: Bring me down!) Bring me down (mit Absolventen, New Directions, April und Will: I said) Holly mit April, Blaine und Will (Absolventen und New Directions): (Mercedes mit Absolventen, New Directions und April: Because I’m happy!) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mercedes: Without a roof!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mercedes: Clap along, clap along, clap along!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you know what happiness (mit Mercedes: is to you) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along (mit Mercedes: if you feel like that’s what you wanna do) Holly mit April und Will (Absolventen und New Directions): (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mercedes: Without a roof!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mercedes: If you feel!) (Because I’m happy) (mit Mercedes: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (Blaine and Mercedes: Hey, hey) (Mercedes: Hey yeah!) (Because I’m happy) Clap along if you feel (mit Mercedes: like that’s what you wanna do) Alle mit Absolventen und New Directions: Because I'm happy! Trivia *Das ist der einzige neu performte Song (kein Remake) in der Episode. *Eigentlich sollte erneut Dog Days Are Over gesungen werden, es wurde aber aus unbekannten Gründen durch Happy ersetzt. Möglicherweise, weil Holly, wie sie sagte, nicht in der Vergangeheit lebt und lieber eine neue Nummer machen wollte. *Da Total Eclipse of the Heart aus New Directions geschnitten wurde, ist das Aprils letzter Song in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von April Rhodes Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester